


Wet & Cuddly

by BlueFishyLove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove





	

Minghao looked up from his phone just to stare at his hyung, a small laugh trying to leave his lips at how wet the other boy looked. 

“Too long out in the rain hyung? ” the younger asked Soonyoung as he shook his head negatively. Lower lip sticking out in a cute pout. 

“Too long under the shower..with your clothes on?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow weirdly wondering why would anyone would take a shower with their clothes on but then again Soonyoung was always a bit more energetic than needed for his age and Jihoon hyung was mostly done with him, he could have easily put the latter into the shower -forcefully- . 

The answer was still another negative shake. Minghao thought long and hard, what could the answer be, behind a very drenched like duck Soonyoung. When he couldn’t come back with something he just tilted his head to the side and very inocently asked “So…?” 

Soonyoung softly blushes and fakely cried out “Jun and Chan attacked me with water balloons!” 

Minghao hold in his laughter yet again. “Oh!” he noded trying to hide his smile as well.

“Go protect me!” Soonyoung said throwing a small tantrum like the child his brain was probably stuck at. 

“Protect you how hyung?” Minghao asked this time small chuckles falling of his lips as he set his phone aside and started standing up.

“I dont know! You are the boyfriend, do something! Tell them not to do it again! Speak to Junhui, he is like you he’ll listen right?!” Soonyoung continued with his little tantrum, throwing limps in the mix as well just to make it more…drama like, flare up the protectiveness in the chinese younger; or try to anyway.

“Haha! Ok ok, how about we get you dry first?” Minghao moved closer, dodging wild hand movements like he was Hand Solo (lol Hand Solo get it because of the hand movements ? no? nvm forget it -.-) or something, as he snaked one of his hands at the other’s back, moving him towards the bathroom. 

“And after you are dry and probably better of without getting yourself a cold, I’ll talk to Junhui hyung, ok?” 

“Ok…but don’t take long, I want to cuddle” Soonyoung nodded. 

“No problem I wont take long, I want to cuddle my favorite hyung too” Minghao smiled as he closed the bathroom door, putting a sock on the door knob just to be safe.


End file.
